Over 100 Scalpels, Only 100 Drabbles
by wizardartist44
Summary: 100 Trauma Center Drabbles to help me get out of my writer's block. Most will revolve around Emilio, EmilioxHeather!sibling bondage, DerekxAngie and TylerxLeslie
1. 01 Introduction

I've always wanted to do the 100 drabbles challenge. I'm not doing the part where it has to be 100 words in each chapter, so yeah. Anyway since I've been fangirling over Soul Eater and Trauma Center most lately, and the game needs some love I decided I'd use TC. I always start the 100 challenges with the introduction and it took me forever to think something up. Well last night I finally thought it up, it was hilarious I was giggling to myself. So…enjoy-

* * *

The curtain opened. The crowd cheered. Doctor Derek Stiles walked onto stage.

"Hello. I am your doctor for today." He said with a bow.

"Ah-ha, and so am I!" said another. Tyler Chase walked next to him and ran his fingers through his hair. "And I'm the sexiest."

"And, and, I'm Doctor Tulba!" Adel Tulba said, running onto the stage. "Oh! Doctor Stiles is the best! He can-"

"What are you guys doing!?" came a feminine voice.

The three men popped their heads from behind the box and looked over at Heather and Emilio standing in the doorway.

"We're playing with puppets!" Adel said cheerfully. "Dr. Chase insisted on it."

Heather raised an eyebrow, "What's the point in this?"

"Well," Tyler said getting to his feet, "I thought we'd record a puppet show for the kids. You know while they're in the waiting room waiting for their turn and they wouldn't be so afraid."

Heather connected her face with her palm with a loud smack. "Then why are you doing this in Emilio's room!?" She said with a slightly raised voice and pointed out the camera on his bed.

The three looked at the camera then down at the puppets and shrugged.

Emilio tugged Heather's sleeve, "Hey…Heather…wh-what are those…things?" He said trying his best at English some more.

"They're hand puppets."

"Hand…puppets…they look …fun! Can I?"

"Sure!" Derek said with a smile and beckoned him over.

"Oh great…" Heather sighed.

Emilio smiled and walked over to them.

"Here you can play yourself and Heather, we made a puppet of you just incase." Tyler said handing Emilio his puppets.

Emilio grinned and put them over his hands. He looked amazed by how similar they looked to the actual people and moved the puppets around joyfully.

"Now…let's continue." Tyler said.

Heather shook her head and leaned against the door way, she had to see this.

The three repeated the introduction. Except this time instead of Adel showing up Tyler brought in Angie.

"And I'm Angie Thompson, your nurse. I'm very bossy and think I'm the best. Be careful don't get me mad or I'll bite your head off! Like so!" And then Tyler ran the puppet's head into Derek's puppet causing the puppet's fake glasses to fall off.

"Hey!" came another feminine voice.

The three raised their heads to see Angie in the door way with her hands on her hips.

"Oh cra-ud! Tyler yelped and hid behind Emilio.

Emilio smiled, "Hello Angie!"

Angie smiled, "Hi Emilio, how are you feeling today?" She bent down to look him into the face; mostly so that she could grab Tyler when she got the chance.

"Very good, thank you." Emilio said with a grin then returned to causing the two puppets he had in his hand to dance.

"That's good." Angie said grinning even though it was obvious there was anger in the grin. She was glaring down at Tyler who tried to get away but Derek blocked his passage.

Angie then dove down, grabbed his collar, dragged him away and hit him in the head with her clipboard.

Then Leslie walked in and said with her usual cheerful voice but it had a tone of confusion, "Hey what's with all the commotion?"

"Waaah! Leslie! Angie's being a meanie!" He said and ran into her arms, crying like a big baby.

"Aw there, there Dr. Chase," she said with a smile and petted him in the head.

Angie and Heather sighed, shaking their heads.

"So what is everyone doing?"

"Puppets!" Emilio said cheerfully, waving the Heather and Emilio puppets around.

"Puppets? Oh! I see…is there one of me!"

Adel nodded and picked up the Leslie puppet.

"How cute, it looks just like me!" Leslie squealed.

Tyler whined again, "Ow my head's really starting to hurt, you hit me hard Angie!"

"Oh suck it up." Angie said and crossed her arms.

"Let me see," Leslie said and moved his mane out of the way so she could see, "Oh it's not that bad." She took a band-aid from her pocket; she always carried them just in case, and stuck it on her forehead. Then she gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "There…better?"

"Y-yeah…" Tyler said, blushing slightly and went to go sit back down between Derek and Emilio again.

Emilio picked up Tyler's doll and Leslie's, held them in his hands and made the two puppets kiss. He giggled and so did Derek and Adel.

"Yeah, yeah very funny, can I have my doll back?"

Emilio nodded but still giggled to himself as he gave the doll back.

Tyler grumbled words to himself as he slipped the puppet back onto his hand. "Let's try this _one_ more time. Lunch break is almost over."

"Well," Angie said, "I'm not wasting my lunch on them anymore."

"I'm hungry still! Let's go get something yummy!" Leslie said.  
Angie nodded and the two left. Heather remained since she wanted to keep an eye on Emilio.

As Angie and Leslie went down the hall Victor passed them.

"Hey Dr. Niguel!" Leslie said cheerfully.

Victor nodded as his only response.

"Be sure not to go into Emilio's room," Angie warned him.

Victor stopped and looked at them in confusion. "Why?"

"Just…don't."

With that the two left to go get their yummies, as Leslie would say.

Victor shrugged and headed to Emilio's room anyway. He poked his head in and saw three idiots and one patient sitting there in front of a cardboard box with a camera on the bed in front of them.

"Hey…" Heather said to Victor when she saw him stand next to her in the doorway.

"Hi…" he said and watched.  
"And I am Victor! Grr hear me roar!" came Tyler's voice as he played as Victor.

Victor glared at him, walked into the room without anyone noticing and stepped in front of the camera, bent down so that they could see his angry face.

"Roar." He said.

Tyler and Derek immediately jumped up. "Run!" They said and Tyler grabbed Adel while Derek grabbed Emilio, both of whom were confused. Heather of course followed to make sure they didn't tire Emilio from running around too much.

Victor watched them run and smirked. He turned to the camera and said, "The End." Thus turning off the camera and left the room, slowly following to give Derek and Tyler their punishments. It was obvious it was their idea.

* * *

Well there's the intro. After that I'll probably go out of order. Hopefully I can finish this challenge faster than the art version…ugh haven't worked on that in forever. Sorry if the characters are rather OOC. All due to the writer's block, plus this chapter was silly in the first place. Another thing the chapters will mostly contain DerekxAngie (sorry there wasn't any in this I couldn't manage to stick it in there for some reason), TylerxLeslie, Emilio and then Emilio and Heather sibling love ('cause their sibling-like relationship is adorable I love it!). I've never played the first game so don't expect characters from there. Nor the Kasal brothers, Dr. Hoffman, etc.


	2. 34 Shades of Grey

Shades of grey and black, that's all he wore. He could understand that with all the pain he's been through what was the point in wearing cheerful colors. But striped grey colored jumpsuit with a black shall. He just wanted to know…_why these colors!?_

"Medico…what wrong?" came a voice causing the surgeon before him to break out of his thoughts and look at his patient.

"Oh…nothing Emilio, I was just…thinking."

The Mexican tilted his head to the side, "About what?"

"Oh…I-it's nothing." Derek said shaking his head and hand, trying to get him to forget about it.

Sure now that Emilio was in their hospital he had to wear the hospital clothing provided. But why oh why did it end up that they ran out of the blue tinted one and had to use the grey ones!? It was starting to bother the doctor and he didn't know why.

Derek rubbed his temple trying to forget about this random thought. But it just wouldn't go away. Why were colors bothering him so much!?

"Medico…"

"I'm sorry Emilio it's your clothes OK!?"

Emilio blinked. "What?"

Derek clamped his hands over his mouth. _Did I actually just say that!?_

Emilio looked sad and just at that moment Heather walked in.

"Hey Dr. Stiles I think I foun-why does Emilio look sad?"

"I erm…sorta…um…" Derek avoided eye contact. He knew from plenty of experience with Angie not to piss off the women. Sure he barely knew Heather but all were the same, even the kind and caring Leslie at points.

Heather folded her arms, "Please tell me Dr. Stiles."

"I told him…that …his uh…clothes bothered me," Derek mumbled, avoiding eye contact and blushed over the stupid reason.

Heather blinked, "What?"

"Why does he wear so much grey anyway!?"

Heather blinked again then slowly started to giggle, and eventually the giggle fits turned into a loud burst of laughter. "You yelled at him about _that_!?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just…he wears such dull and depressing colors! Hell they're technically not even colors!"

"Well fine I'll make him wear rainbow colors tomorrow!" Heather said with a smirk and went over to explain the situation to Emilio who must've mistaken Derek's yelling for something else.

The next morning Derek was scheduled to check up on Emilio. It was required now for him to do it every morning and later in the evening.

Right when he entered the room, and saw Emilio, his eye twitched and it seemed his soul had left his body.

Emilio sat there as usual but dressed in the same kind of jumpsuit but with all the stripes in rainbow.

Emilio smiled brightly at Derek. "Do you like?"

Derek tried to fake a smile and nod but seemed to fail as Emilio frowned from his reaction.

Heather then walked into the room and had a grin on her face. "So…what do you think Dr. Stiles?"

"Ok…I take back what I say, grey fits him. Just…make him take that off please." Derek then covered his face and shivered.

Heather giggled, "I knew that would be your reaction."

* * *

Ugh so OOC. Also…don't ask about what made me think about this. I was looking through the list, saw this one and for some reason the colors of Emilio's clothes came to mind…so…yeah.

Lol I'd twitch too if Emilio was wearing a rainbow colored jumpsuit.


	3. 19 Tears

I appologize for having not uploaded like...ANYTHING in months-a year! I've been suffering through a writer's block for a year now. Even though at one point I uploaded these drabbles and the other Emilio fic, I couldn't continue it. I'm trying to get rid of it the best I can, but I'm not doing too well. Just the other night I thought this up. I always imagined this scene to be very emotional.

I had actually watched sad movie scenes while writing this, which caused me to cry. D:

* * *

She could feel her head spinning and see her surroundings in a blur. Yet a voice continued alluring her to awaken.

"Ms. Ross…do you hear me? Ms. Ross?" the voice went on and on. It was masculine, yet soft and gentle. She felt a light warmth on her hand, as another was placed upon it, shaking it gently.

He beckoned her one more time before she finally realized who it was.

"D…Doctor…Stiles?"

"Hey!" Derek said, smiling down at her. He turned to Angie behind him, who was already making her way to his side with a smile, and pointed out the now awakened nurse.

"Ms. Ross…how are you feeling?" Angie asked, her voice low and quiet yet still loud enough to be heard. It was close to a whisper, but not quite.

"'m fine." Heather managed to mutter, her voice cracking.

Derek and Angie just smiled down at her, yet the two felt very nervous.

_How should we break it to her…?_ Angie thought, tugging on her arm warmers and stared down at her feet, which were tapping softly due to her anxiety.

Derek thought the same thing as he looked around nervously.

"So…" Heather started, causing the two to look back down at her. "You managed… to save everyone after all…huh Doctor?" Heather had a soft, weak, yet thankful smile on her face.

"Um…well…" Derek said, looking to the left. His expression gave away that Heather surely was wrong.

"So…some di-," she paused and broke into a small coughing fit.

Another nurse that was in the room, in charge of looking after her, grabbed a glass of water and brought it to her lips.

Heather drank till her throat was no longer dry and sat up slowly, the cup still in hand.

"Some didn't survive after all? What a shame..." she continued, her voice full of sympathy.

Derek clenched his teeth and Angie clutched at the cloth of her arm warmers even more.

"So…how is Emilio?"

There was the question they all knew to come. Even the nurse, who knew all about Heather and Emilio's relationship, looked away. Angie and Derek could feel their hearts beating rapidly.

Heather sat up a bit more. She didn't like this atmosphere one bit. "Doctor Stiles…please…answer me. Why have you all become so quiet? _How_ is Emilio?!"

Derek looked up at the other nurse, she nodded understanding he wanted it to be just him and Angie there when they told Heather the news.

"Ms. Ross…I'm sorry…" Derek started, clenching her free hand. "Emilio he…he…"

Derek jumped a bit when he felt Angie place a hand on his shoulder. She gripped it reassuringly, and nodded once he looked up at her. The two turned their directions back at Heather. She was already beginning to breath heavily, her chest now becoming heavy; she could feel a lump in her throat too.

"Emilio's dead. I'm sorry." Derek started, not even looking at Heather. He just couldn't face her.

"W-wha-why…h-how…?" Heather stuttered, her head shaking as tears already began to sting her eyes.

"Ms. Ross…you should get some more rest. You're still too weak. It's only been a couple of days since the operation. You-" Derek started but was cut off with a sudden heart wrenching scream.

"_HOW_!?"

"He…he told me, after you passed out, to operate on you before him. He… practically begged us. So we gave in…but…when we finished you…he…" Derek chocked on his words, "…he just couldn't hold off. I…I tried Ms. Ross…I really tried to save him, not even my healing touch worked."

Angie bit her lip when he mentioned the healing touch. She wasn't going to argue with him about that…not just yet.

Heather was shaking her head again, letting out quivering sobs. She let out another scream and threw the glass of water across the room.

"No! Y-you're lying, Doctor!" she sobbed.

Derek looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"Please…" she grabbed his hand and shook it, "Please tell me you're lying! Dr. Stiles! It's all a big lie, right! " She continued to shake his hand violently as she begged for him to admit it was all a lie, and have someone wheel Emilio in with his bright, cheerful smile and laughing at her for falling for the stupid little joke.

Derek shook his head, looking down at the floor in defeat.

"This…this can't be…!" she dropped his hand and let out a hopeless sob.

Derek looked up at her, "Ms. Ross…I'm very sorry…"

She didn't look at him. He sighed and hung his head again.

"I…I misjudge the—" he paused and gulped, "Emilio had GUILT antibodies…so I thought he had more time…" His head remained hung and Angie put a fist to her chest.

"Why?" Heather began, her voice becoming angry, "Why didn't you operate on Emilio before me!?" She clenched onto the bed sheets, shaking them as she continued to weep. "I pleaded! I _pleaded _for you save him! And you still didn't—" she sobbed. "_Why_!?," she whimpered the word, "Why didn't you, Dr. Stiles!?"

Derek didn't know what else to do all he could do was get his scolding from Heather. What else was he supposed to say?

"Please calm down, Ms. Ross…" Angie began, seeing that all this crying and screaming was bringing stress to her still weak body, "I'm so sorry…it was our responsibility…" she could feel a lump in her throat now. She removed her hand from Derek's shoulder and clasped it over the other hand that was sitting on her chest. "Our…fault…"

Heather took in a few inhales, running out of breath due to her screaming and crying, but continued to bawl helplessly and buried her head into her hands, "I…I was supposed to protect Emilio.... But now, I'm the one alive, and he's—" She let in a sudden deep trembling inhale. "Emilio…" she wept. Then suddenly broke down, unable to stop lamenting.

Derek proceeded to comfort her, but Heather only pushed him away and continued to cry out.

"Let's go…" Angie muttered, pulling Derek to his feet by tugging on his coat.

Derek nodded, but didn't turn his gaze away from Heather as he left.

Heather collapsed on the bed, clenching onto her shirt as her body racked and convulsed with more cries. It hurt so much to cry, her stitches were sore but yet she couldn't stop. She just couldn't believe he was gone. After he recovered from his post GUILT, she felt that all her worries were gone. He could be happy, and maybe she would let him live with her. But this just had to happen so suddenly!

Heather sobbed the nth time, memories rushing in. She remembered his warm smiles, his soft and innocent voice, and when he called her his elder sister.

_And I've always considered you as my little brother, forever Emilio. _She thought to herself, causing her breathing to slow and the sobs and cries came to an end. Now she was crying herself to sleep, dreaming of all the times she spent with her younger brother.

Derek and Angie stood outside the door, hearing Heather's cries fade. Eventually Derek had slumped against the wall, sliding down slowly as he began to weep quietly. He hated this. He hated this with all his heart to have to see a patient of his die, but when he had to confront that person's loved one…he just couldn't take it.

_Emilio had already suffered so much already, he doesn't deserve this…this just isn't right. _

Derek pulled off his glasses and brought a hand to his face has he broke down himself, quietly. Angie knelt down beside him, rubbing his arm as she felt hot tears run down her face.

_So many tears are being shed today…_ Angie thought, shaking her head.


	4. 38 Burning

Ok so I managed another drabble. Although it seems the only ones I can think up are my interpreted versions of occurrences in the game. OTL

* * *

_Everything seems so hazy…and…blurry...wh-_

"Adel pay attention!" the blonde man barked before him.

Adel shot his head up, staring a bit before remembering his surroundings.

_That's right…Dr. Chase was quizzing me…_

The two were sitting in the small cafeteria, sitting across from each other with a book in the middle and a cup of coffee to their rights.

Tyler slammed his hand on the book, "Now…don't let me ask again. This is the third time I'm repeating myself. I will not help you study anymore if you do this again! Now…what is the term for when…"

His voice was slowly starting to fade away.

_Ack it's happening again…_

Adel leaned his forehead against his palm, running his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and mumbled, "I'm sorry…I…dunno…"

He heard an annoyed sigh and the creak of Tyler's chair as he leaned back.

"You're never going to pass this class at this rate…" Tyler muttered and took a sip of his coffee.  
"'Mm…" Adel responded and let out a shivering breath.

Tyler looked over at him slowly, lips barely leaving his cup.

_Something's not right. He's been acting so out of it for a couple of days now. Today seems worse than normal._

"Ok Adel, what's up? Got rejected or somethin'?" Tyler said with a smirk and chuckled.

Adel didn't respond and only stared down at his coffee, in which he hadn't touched yet.

"Ok no need to give me the cold shoulder, jeez. Have you been hanging with Derek a lot or something? His seriousness might be contagious," Tyler sighed as he set his cup down, crossed his arms and legs, leaning back into the chair even more.

The room became quiet quickly. The only sound was people moving about outside the room and their breathing.

_Wait a minute…his breathing doesn't sound normal one bit!!_

"Hey Adel are you-" he said with concern as he shot up from his seat, about to walk over to the other before him, but stopped when he noticed the man getting to his feet and was nodding.

"I'm fine…I…I dunno really…" Adel mumbled, stumbling towards the blonde.

"Hey wha-ah! Adel!" Tyler screamed when he crumbled down to the floor.

He quickly made his way over to him and turned the man on his back. He surely was in a bad shape, his breathing was abnormal and Tyler could see sweat running down his forehead.

He didn't have any thermometers with him at that moment, so the next best thing was to rest his palm on his forehead and estimate the degree.

"Shit…" Tyler swore. _I'm not certain the exact degree but it's definitely above the 100 meter._

He tore off his coat, in such a hurry that he nearly fell backwards, and folded it up as a pillow. With that he stumbled to his feet quickly and rushed to the door. At the very moment he swung the door open, he nearly crashed into a person standing at the doorway.

"Leslie! Perfect timing. Get Derek, and Angie an-augh! Just get help! Adel's collapsed with a high fever, we need to get him some help stat!" Tyler spoke loudly, his words sounding quite jumbled up.

Leslie peeked over his shoulder to see that what he said was true. She could see the young, foreign doctor lying on the floor with an expression of obvious pain and his whole demeanor showed weakness. She nodded and rushed toward the lobby. She had seen Angie and Derek talking, actually arguing, there earlier.

_Please still be there!_

As she ran, she saw two nurses walking and chatting, seeming to be heading toward the cafeteria's area.

"You two!" She cried as she slowed her pace. "We need some help in the cafeteria, someone's collapsed! Get some help right away, please!"

The nurses gasped and nodded, now quickening their pace toward the cafeteria.

She could hear Angie yelling at Derek again. And once again the poor doctor was sitting with his head hung low.

_Poor Doctor Stiles. But he should know that this is something that will happen to a doctor at least once in his life. _

"D-Dr. Stiles! We've got an emergency!" Leslie gasped as she stumbled into the room, "Dr. Tulba, he—!"

Derek's heart skipped at the mention of the name. He jumped to his feet and cut the nurse off, "What!?"

"What happened!?" Angie gasped.

"Dr. Tulba suddenly collapsed! He's got a high fever, too!" Leslie announced somewhat short of breath.

Derek stared at her in surprise, shook his head and gritted his teeth. He looked at Angie, whom had already turned her attention to him, the two nodded. Without having anything said the three ran to the operating room Adel was taken to.

---

Derek could hear his heart beating in his ears, which made it very difficult to hear the diagnosis. As Angie spoke about what he had been afflicted with, which upset the two to discover it was the same disease they had encountered in Costigar, and the treatment procedures Derek was in deep thought. He constantly repeated to himself.

_Don't make the same mistake. Don't make the _same_ mistake! Focus, Derek, focus! You can't let another friend die!!_

Derek looked back at the fellow doctor's chest. It made him sick to see it; the lacerations were nearly smothered all over. He hadn't even started and there was already sweat rolling from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose.

Grabbing his tools, Derek began his work. It seemed ok at first, but after treating the first set of internal hemorrhages, vitals still remained unstable.

Derek bit his lower lip as he proceeded with his work. He took note of Leslie, who offered to help with keeping Adel's fever slightly at bay, and keep himself cool as well, at the corner of his eye moving about frantically. At the other corner of his eye, Angie was eyeing Derek's every move. Although he could not see her very well, he could tell she was just as anxious as he was. The thought of another possible loss was too heavy on their chests now since Emilio's death.

_FOCUS!_

Derek mentally slapped himself and continued his work.

As he began to focus more on the safety of his patient, Derek treated yet another set of internal hemorrhages.

Angie sighed. But it wasn't a happy one either; even if she had mentioned his improvement of skin condition, his vitals continued to remain unstable.

"There must be something else," Angie stated and eyed Adel closely. "Wh-what the…! _More_ internal hemorrhages!"

Derek swore under his breath once he noticed them too.

"I'm detecting a large number of them!" She continued.

Derek swore again, but he wasn't going to give up!

_I swore I wouldn't let Emilio die, and yet I failed to keep my promise! But this time I'll keep my promise. I won't let you die Adel! _

As he carried on, his concentration began to slowly slip away as too many hemorrhages formed. Increasingly, as Angie stated, and soon they were left with no choice…

"Doctor…You need to use your Healing Touch!" Angie nearly screamed.

It was surprising that Angie, who had constantly scolded him for his "over confidence" in his ability, was the one to mention it. But Derek agreed he just couldn't do this anymore, not in normal speed.

Derek closed his eyes for a second and imagined the glowing star form he always created to help guide him. Yet once that was done, something seemed off.

_Wh-what? This feeling…it's not right! It's not how I usually feel! _Derek shook his head. _This must have been a coincidence. Let's try this again…_ He fastened his eyes shut even more, imagining the star once again. It still wasn't right though!

_This can't be! I-I'm concentrating! No…I'm not done! I just have to concentrate harder! _

The stress soon was becoming too much for his body. He had already begun to feel tired halfway through the operation, but becoming stressed over just the Healing Touch made his head spin.

Angie had noticed this. "Doctor? What's wrong!? You don't look too good!"

Derek blinked away the dizziness and objected. There was no way he was going to fail on a friend again. "It's…nothing. I'm alright…Let's continue the operation!"

With that he tried once again at his ability. And once again he failed.

"Wh-why!? Why can't I reach that state!?" he spoke through his teeth.

Angie noticed they were wasting time and grabbed Derek's shoulder.

"Doctor!? Come on! You need to do something, or Adel will—"

"What's wrong with me!? Why can't I used the Healing Touch!?" Derek said, cutting her off and staring down at his hands in shock.

"Doctor…!? What's wrong!?" Angie asked hesitantly.

It was then that Director Hoffman, whom was standing in the shadows and decided to be there, watching, after having been informed one of his doctors had collapsed, took a stand.

"Calm down, Derek!" He snapped and grabbed the doctor's shoulder. "I'll finish this for you…!"

"Director Hoffman…!?" Derek said, his voice trembling, "What's happened to me…!?"

The director didn't answer. He shook his head, patting the shaken man lightly, and pushed him out of the way.

"Ms. Thompson, take Dr. Stiles out of the operating room and make him get some rest," he ordered.

Angie nodded and took Derek by the hand, looking at him in concern.

"Also, please send in Chief Kasal immediately!" he said as Angie and Derek headed toward the door.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Angie stammered then looked back at Derek. "Come on, Dr. Stiles…Let's go." She proceeded forward but the doctor came to a stop and looked over his shoulder.

"D-Director…I-I…" Derek spoke quickly, yet all he got was a response was silence. The man had already begun his work on his patient, Derek sighed sadly and was then led out.

The director grimaced, not only from the scene before him but at his thoughts too.

_Derek…So now you're facing it too…_

Leslie looked up at her boss with a frown and worry. She couldn't believe the death of the young Mexican boy was affecting Derek so much. And the way Director Hoffman grimaced that way scared her too.

---

Tyler was pacing outside the door, constantly swearing at himself for not noticing the signs. _What kind of doctor doesn't notice when someone's feeling weak and ill!? It was obvious by how he couldn't focus on his work! Idiot, Tyler, you _idiot_!!_

He then jumped as the door swung open but he smiled, hoping to see Derek come out with a sigh and smile, reassuring Adel's safety. But when instead Derek came out, led by Angie pulling on his arm while he looked almost as pale as the hospital's white walls, Tyler frowned instantly and felt sick to his stomach.

"Wh-what's going on?! How's Adel? Is he…" he gulped," He's not…dea—"

"Director Hoffman is operating on him," Angie cut him off, "Don't worry he should be fine."

"But why is Derek…" Tyler started but stopped and sighed after Angie shot him a look.

Angie then turned her attention back at Derek; he looked almost faint and very shaken. It appeared that he was constantly asking himself something, over and over again, in his head.

"C'mon," Angie said, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, "Let's go to the lobby and rest."

Derek nodded slowly and let her lead him to the other room.

Tyler watched them leaving, arms crossed and concern stretched across his face. _If just one death is bad enough for him…how will he cope with more in the future?_ He shook his head and let out another sigh, turning his attention back at the door and leaning against the wall. He continued to hope for his student and friend's safety.

---

Later that night, after Derek had cooled down a bit, yet typically his thoughts remained in a stir, everyone went back to their work. Although he was told to get some rest for the remainder of the day and go home, Derek refused to give up. He went to an empty, quiet room to try and concentrate. He was going to give it another go at the Healing Touch, because without it he was a useless doctor after all, right?

And yet once again, after trying so much to the point of wearing himself out, Derek failed. He took in a deep breath, gritting his teeth then yelled out, punching a table below him, "Damnit!!" He breathed heavy and continued to tell himself that no matter how hard he concentrated it was hopeless.

"But…why…?" he sighed, cooling back down and brought a hand to his face. He pushed it up to his forehead, pushing his glasses up to the top of his head. He slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"What's happened to me…? What happened to my Healing Touch? Have…" he removed his hand and looked at it, "I lost it completely?"

He waited for a few seconds, as if waiting for something or someone to suddenly give him an answer. He clenched his opened hand into a fist.

"No! This can't be happening…!

With that he got to his feet and left the room. Not too far down the hall, Angie was walking in his direction. He looked over at her and said nothing, she was also silent and didn't even stop to talk to him, she just continued on down the rather empty, echoing hall. Yet…as she kept going she looked down at her feet sadly and whispered,

"Dr. Stiles…"

---

The moment Adel was moved from the operation room to the room he was to stay in, Tyler followed. He vowed to watch over him until he woke up. It had been hours and the man felt he was going to fall asleep. But soon he heard Adel begin to stir, and once his eyes fluttered open Tyler sat upright and smiled down at him.

"Hey, you're finally awake," he said, keeping his grin on his face.

Adel blinked away his grogginess before speaking. "Huh…? Why am I..." he look around a bit, "here?"

Tyler chuckled a bit, "I guess that nasty fever you had made your memory foggy." He let out a sigh and continued to smile down at him. "Adel, you collapsed. It was the same disease discovered in Costigar."

Adel's eyes widened with surprise. "What!? I contracted…that!?"

Tyler nodded and became more serious. "If it wasn't for the reports Derek sent back to us, you would have been in serious danger."

Adel blinked up at him with a tinge of worry.

"But, your operation was a success, and we've taken precautions to prevent a relapse." He smiled down at him softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your only assignment for the time being is to take it easy and concentrate on being a patient."

Adel smiled up at him and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Chase. So, Dr. Stiles was the one who treated me."

Tyler twitched a bit and frowned.

"He really is a great doctor…" Adel continued with a grin.

Tyler removed his hand and leaned back on the chair. "Well, that's not exactly how it went down…"

Adel frowned and looked up at Tyler in confusion. Tyler let out a huge sigh and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging a bit.

"I'm sorry Adel. Derek…he didn't really save you. After a while it got too hectic, and he just couldn't manage a too serious of an operation. So instead Director Hoffman stepped in and saved you…."

Adel's brow furrowed in defeat. "Then, Dr. Stiles wasn't the one who operated on me…?"

Tyler lifted his head up after hearing the disappointment in his voice. "H-Hey…Adel…?" He noticed Adel's expression quickly change form sad to sore.

"I feel so…betrayed…"

Tyler blinked and sat up, "Huh?"

Adel sighed and frowned again, yet with a tinge of scorn still in his expression. "Well, I…I believed in him. I believed that if I ever got into trouble, he'd be the one who'd be there for me…but he…I don't understand…" Adel stared down at his sheets.

Tyler suddenly stood to his feet, causing the other man before him to jump, and nearly knocked down his chair.  
"N-No, you've got it wrong, Adel! Derek was—"

But he was cut off by Adel asking him "What?" with a confused tone and it still showed that he wanted him to prove it.

Tyler paused, sat back down and stuttered a bit. "Well…he…he really wasn't in any condition to perform the operation."

"But, Dr. Stiles has the Healing Touch!" Adel blurted out. "Why didn't he use it on me!? Did he think I wasn't _worth_ it!?"

Tyler shook his head and frowned. "Even if he wanted to, he—"

"I…was about to die…and he still didn't—" Adel's eyes began to water but he quickly rubbed away any tears that threatened to fall. "How am I supposed to trust Dr. Stiles now…!?" With that he got up and started to walk to door, dragging his IV with him.

"Adel…!? H-Hey, where are you going!?" Tyler stammered and stumbled to his feet with surprise.

Adel didn't answer him and shut the door behind him with a slam. Tyler let out a shuddered sigh and set back down, once more, resting his elbows on his knees again and his head in his palms.

_Why couldn't I just simply have told him that Derek was too depressed and had pretty much lost the Healing Touch!? _

Tyler sighed again, "Oh Adel…don't start hating Derek now. Not after what he's been through…"

* * *

Note: I debated with myself a LOT on whether to have this all happen in one day…or two. They never really inform you much on the days that go by. XD; Although if you pay attention to the beginning of the first two episodes of chapter 4 in the game…episode 1 it shows that it's day out, episode 2 shows that it's night. So that's why I ended up making this all happen in one day. 8D;


	5. 63 Cold Embrace

~ Some say ghosts only let them selves be heard and seen to those they want to see and hear them. But does one ever wonder…if they can control whether or not someone can_ feel_ them? ~

Sometimes when I'm alone, whether I'm at work or at home, I think of you. I reminisce about your smile. How it warms my heart that after all you've been through you can still be spread your lips and giggle so lightly. How innocent you were. I remember the day you got better the first thing you wanted to do was run about, catching butterflies and pick flowers out in the hospital's garden. Every time I see that beautiful garden, lavishing with such a variety of flowers and shrubbery, I can't help think of you once more.

I always remember the good and the bad, he pros and the cons, the yin and the yang…of your life.

And besides those sugar coated smiles, I can always recall those warm embraces. Such as the times you'd greet me with one, hug me tight after having a nightmare or when you were intense pain, when you're afraid of meeting new people, and…that day.

_The day that you died._

The pain, just the thought of it makes my scar on my stomach sting, how it engulfed our bodies yet we still fought. As long as we had each other, arms wrapped around each other, we were able to keep on fighting. But …was it the moment that we were pulled apart for the operations…that you couldn't hold on?

"Ah! I…I'm crying again…" I reach up with my left hand and feel the hot tears flowing down my cheeks like a never-ending river.

I let out a short stifled and very fake laugh, "It must be because I've held in these emotions all day. I wonder if it's because of the garden again, that made me think of you, or that young Spanish patient that looks so much like you…Emilio…"

And now…suddenly I feel cold. Yet…warm at the same time. Deep down, I can feel that same feeling I had before when you always hugged me.

"You're trying to make me feel better, aren't you little brother?" I say, with a smile and cross my arms across my chest.

_No response…as usual. _

I'm starting to wonder that I'm only imagining things.

"But…it's a shame they've become so cold. Say…I wish I could see you…or at least hear you…"

I'm starting to feel disappointed. I feel his cold embraces from time to time, mostly when I'm sad, but I never get to see or hear him. Doesn't he want to make me happy?

"I…try…big sis…" Came the faintest voice from in front of me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and look around frantically. But I still see nothing. Now the coldness is gone too.

With a sigh I force another smile.

"It's ok. You don't have enough energy for it all after all, huh?

"…Yes…"

"Oh but…you're talking to me now!"

"I…don't want…you…to be…mad…at me…"

My heat just skipped a beat.

"Emilio…I would _never_ be mad at you!!"

"I'm…sorry…it's hard…"

"What's hard?"

"To…to make them warm…my hugs…I…"

"I understand. It's impossible for the dead, who are always cold to the touch, to be warm…"

I feel those cold arms make their way around me again and, like before, I cross my arms around my chest as if returning the hug.

"It's ok. I like these cold embraces, they're still warm when I know it's you."

* * *

When I saw this title I automatically thought about how ghosts decrease the temperature around you. And then of course I always think Emilio never really leaves Heather's side sooo. heh This one I wrote up really quick late at night (more like early in the morning) and briefly edited it. Nothing that great. Good practice for first person though.


End file.
